Chapter 012
Hypnosis and Awakening (催眠と目覚め, Saimin to Mezame) is the 11th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Masaru Kato is seen staring towards the side with a frown. Synopsis In contrast to where the last chapter left off (the Adult Onion Alien facing towards Kato). This chapter begins with a TV Crew telling the hunters that they are now all awake. Now Yamada, Kato, Hatanaka Hiroshi, Inamori and Yoshioka Kiyoshi sitting on chairs in the middle of the road with the TV Crew surrounding them. In front of them stands actor who played the adult onion alien with next to him stands a Cameraman and another crew member and behind them we see another crew member and an actor who played the Kid Onion Alien, we also see that Mr. Saito's wall is perfectly fine. Directly behind them there is a soundman and behind them there is also a big group of people who might or might not be part of the TV Crew. On the side of them there is a balcony on which we see the Gasping Boy and his mother who are apparently actors too. A confused Yamada wonders what's going on as Kato gets blinded by the lights and a camera stuffed in front of his face. The Yakuza get blinded by the light too, while Inamori sits there, moveless. A man who was revealed to be playing the adult onion alien approaches them and apologizes to them for scaring them, saying that it was all just a TV program while some of the crew including the cameraman and the actors laugh at how funny it was. The gasping boy's mother comments that it was cool. Yoshioka stands up and notices he can't see any blood anywhere. Yamada then spots a child wearing a costume of the child onion alien. Kurono then walks up to a surprised Kato and greets him. Suddenly, Yamada opens his eyes, relieved that the whole thing really was just an TV show after all. Upon looking around, however, he realizes much to his horror that his arms are really gone and that the whole experience he had just now actually was a delusion from when he lost consciousness. He then freaks out and starts screaming, he however regains his composure as his life fades away, he tries to remain hopeful that he'll go back to the room like before, like nothing every happened, just like the first time he died. While saying 'I'll go back' he dies. Meanwhile the adult alien in real life stares down at Kato, who lifts his left foot. Kato tells the alien that he knows how he feels as the corpses of Yamada, Yoshioka and Inamori are shown. The alien then screams at Kato in his native language, saying 'Zugonu aba. Jioniba! Gwa! Ah!' while raising up his hands and spitting saliva. Kato not being able to understand, tries to explain that he didn't want to kill anyone but the alien still keeps shouting at him saying 'Maga! Manuga! Zuma! Zuma!'. Kato realizes that neither one of them is able to understand what the other is saying he however still tries to explain that he only wanted to save the kid but the alien wont listen and replies back 'Vuuuu! Vuuuu! Zuma!' while staring at him. Sobbing Kato says he doesn't get it asking himself what is going on and why this is happening and what he's even doing. He then self-tells Kurono that he thinks he's going to die, but he really doesn't want to die. He then wonders if he can use the Y-gun he's carrying, noting that its shaped differently from the ones the others were using. He then gathers his courage and points the y-gun at the onion alien, the alien gets angry and shouts again, saying 'Vuoaaaaa!! Zmoaa!!'. Kato then tries to get himself to calm down, panting all the while saying no matter what the situation he has to calm down. The alien however suddenly swings his claws at him, which he narrowly dodges, keeping the Y-gun pointed at the alien all the while. Making the alien hesitate, allowing him to point the gun directly at the aliens head, making it stop dead in it tracks. Panting Kato wonders if the alien can survive the shot if it will live if he shoots it and if he can go back after he has shot it, making him cuss. In the end, Kato can't bring himself to shoot the alien and lowers the Y-Gun. Despite this, the alien still charges at him trying to kill him which causes Kato to back away and dodge it. As the screaming adult onion alien charges into him he loses his footing and dodging the aliens claw, tumbles over a fence and falls down the hill behind it putting him out of harms way for the time being. Meanwhile, just a distance away, the girl and Kurono are wandering about nearby and hear the commotion. She wonders what it is, that they hear. Kurono notices something in the distance but he is too far away to make anything out just yet. He however nevertheless begins to get a very bad feeling about it at which point the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance * Adult Onion Alien Actor (delusion) * TV Crew (delusion) * Kid Onion Alien Actor (delusion) * Masashi Yamada * Masaru Kato * Hiroshi Hatanaka (delusion) * Takashi Inamori (delusion, corpse) * Kiyoshi Yoshioka (delusion, corpse) * Cameraman (delusion) * Gasping Boy (as an actor in Yamada's Delusion) * Gasping Boy's Mother (as an actor in Yamada's Delusion) * Kei Kurono * Adult Onion Alien * Kei Kishimoto Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters